


Tits Aren't Just for Ladies

by Amuly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Bottom Steve, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fucks Steve's tits (man-tits, no genderswap or implants or anything).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tits Aren't Just for Ladies

It happened like this:

Tony had his face buried against Steve's chest as he thrust into him, mouthing sloppily at one nipple, then the other, before returning to press his nose right in between the cleavage and panting harshly. And Tony said, in a state of near-orgasm:

“Fuck, Steve: you have fantastic tits.”

And Steve had replied with: “Tits are what ladies have, Tony.”

And Tony had just shuddered and thrust into Steve harder, mouth working at his breasts. And let the issue drop, because he was too preoccupied with shooting his load so deep into Steve that he'd be brushing it out of his teeth tomorrow morning.

That was how it had started. Just some innocuous comment while Tony was balls-deep in Steve and too far gone to follow it through.

The next day, though, it was all Tony could think about. He stared at Steve as he brushed his teeth in the morning— _heh_ —eyes locked onto the way Steve's pectorals moved and flexed beneath his glowing, perfect skin. He stared at Steve's chest when he drank orange juice and fried his eggs that morning. Tony was practically hypnotized by Steve's breasts bouncing rhythmically when he killed a heavy bag in the gym and did push-ups in the living room while Clint sat on his back and watched TV. He thought about those tits as he worked in the lab, keeping one camera on Steve as he went to SHIELD HQ and sorted out whatever they needed from him that day. By the time Steve went up to their room that night, Tony was stumbling over his own erection to meet him there.

“I want to fuck your tits tonight.” Tony licked the words into Steve's teeth.

Steve pulled away, looking vaguely hurt up at Tony. “I don't have breasts.” he glance down at his chest. “Do you miss being with someone with breasts?”

“Oh, no, gorgeous: you don't understand.” Shimmying his way down Steve's body, Tony pressed his face between Steve's breasts. He dragged his teeth over them, licked lines of saliva over the smooth hills with his tongue. Turning his head, Tony latched onto one nippled, biting down on it hard and increasing pressure until he heard a small hiss escape from Steve's lips. He released the erect nub from his teeth, only to suck savorously on it and lave the swollen, sore skin with his tongue. A soft whimper, that evoked.

Releasing the nipple with one last, gentle lick, Tony glanced up at Steve. His lips were still wet and kiss-swollen, his cheeks flushed. He was staring down at Tony with dark confusion.

“You don't understand,” Tony repeated. “You have fantastic tits.”

“Ungh?” was the closest thing to the noise that Steve made at that.

Moving over to his other breast, Tony rubbed his face all over it, getting it sloppy wet with his tongue and mouth. He drooled freely over the breast, wiping his saliva everywhere with his cheek. His hips were rocking against Steve's, sticky moisture pooling between them there, too. But Tony was focused on Steve's breasts tonight: not his cock, not his asshole. No, it was these beautiful, bounteous, bouquets of breasts that Tony wanted to fuck tonight.

And generally speaking: Tony got what he wanted. Case in point: Captain America was writhing naked beneath him on his three thousand thread count egyptian cotton sheets.

Sliding one hand up to Steve's mouth, Tony sucked on his breast as Steve obediently did the same to his fingers, getting them nice and wet. After a moment Tony extricated them from Steve's mouth, pressing a loving little kiss to his hard nipple for the service. Then he pinched that nipple, viciously, between his wet fingers.

Steve moaned and bucked up against Tony, body shivering with delight. Tony grinned and twisted the nipple harder between his fingers, while at the same time moving back to the first nipple and biting down on it. Steve moaned and bucked again, dick leaking precome all over both their bellies, getting them slick and sticky with the viscous fluid.

Not letting up on his two-fold assault, Tony mouthed against Steve's pink flesh: “You love that, don't you? Feels good?” A moan and rapid head-nod from Steve, blond hair flopping against his forehead and sticking to the sweat beading there. Tony hummed and lovingly sucked on Steve's nipple some more, not forgetting to twist and pinch the other one between his fingers. “You've got better tits than a woman's, Steve. And so fucking sensitive. They're sensitive, aren't they? You like it when I play with them like this, don't you?” Again, an answering moan.

Tony's hips were seeking relief of their own accord, grinding down against Steve's in a smooth, easy rhythm. But his dick didn't belong down there tonight. Grinning to himself, Tony lifted his head long enough to spot the lube on the nightstand next to Steve's head. Perfect.

“Pass me the lube,” Tony ordered, tapping lightly at Steve's chest.

Steve moved to comply immediately, body arching against Tony's as he threw his hand to the side, fumbling for the little plastic bottle. When he finally got it he practically threw it at Tony's head, coordination mostly shot as his body ached for more stimulation.

His hips were moving steadily against Tony's now, ass lifting encouragingly off the mattress as he whispered “Come on, Tony, get a move on, get in me, come on.”

Tony ignored him in favor of moving his hips up Steve's chest until he was comfortably straddling it. Steve's mouth immediately fell open, though his eyes were glazed and confused, wondering up at Tony wordlessly.

“What did I say?” Tony murmured. He pinched at one of Steve's tender, swollen nipples admonishingly. “Did I say I was going to fuck your mouth?”

Quickly Steve shook his head. “But...”

Ignoring the unasked question, Tony poured a generous pool of lube out onto Steve's chest. It trailed down his cleavage, collecting nicely in the center and then spreading out, tracing the lines of his generous pectorals like an artist's watercolors.

“Squeeze your breasts together for me like a good girl,” Tony crooned.

And Steve, perfect fucking glorious sex toy that Steve was for Tony, he reached up and pushed his breasts together without even questioning it.

Tony groaned low in his throat, rubbing his dick lightly against all that nice hard muscle and skin beneath him, not trying to push in just yet. Steve didn't have the largest set of breasts Tony had ever shared his bed with, but they sure weren't the smallest, either. And they were just enough to form a nice little crevice for Tony to...

Shifting his hips backwards, Tony repositioned himself in front of that lovely little canyon Steve had made with his breasts. Carefully he pushed his hips forward, and _yeah_ , “Fuck yeah, Steve, that's perfect,” Tony whispered as he started to fuck Steve's breasts.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve whined beneath him. His hips were pushing up still, thrusting against thin air. Tony could feel the little desperate movements behind him. But Tony grinned and ignored it, delighting the fact that Steve wasn't going to get any relief unless he let go of his breasts. And he wasn't going to do that, because that would mean denying Tony _his_ pleasure. And Steve was too good, too generous of a bed partner to do something as selfish as _that_.

Tony groaned and let his head drop down, hips snapping in and out of that nice, warm, slick area between Steve's breasts. Normally he'd make sure Steve was getting equal in return. Normally he'd be just as generous as Steve, just as considerate and caring a lover. But tonight: tonight Tony was getting off on making Steve do what _he_ wanted, on using him like the little sex kitten he was.

“You like that?” Tony asked. When Steve didn't reply Tony drove in harder, faster. Then Tony pinched and twisted at a nipple, held up so pretty and accessible by Steve's own hands. Steve groaned and bucked harder, hands squeezing into his own breasts. Tony groaned and almost lost his train of thought at that sight. But then he shook his head and refocused.

“Tell me you like it,” he growled.

“Yeah, yeah Tony, sure: I like it.”

“Yeah you do. You love it when I fuck your tits like the little slut that you are? Because you are one, aren't you: a slut? You love my dick. Love it anywhere I'll stick it. Love it in your ass, in your mouth. And you love it between your breasts, love me fucking your tits. Drives you wild, doesn't it?”

“Dang it, Tony...” Steve panted beneath him. He was getting frustrated, now: his face was pink with exertion, nose scrunched tight from wanting to do something to relieve his own arousal but being unable. Tony grinned and thrust harder. He pressed one hand on top of his penis, keeping it down between Steve's breasts more completely.

“Could fuck these all day,” Tony moaned. He pinched at Steve's nipple with his free hand, delighting in the sharp cry that drew from him.

Pressure built inside Tony. It wouldn't be long now. Tony sat back, giving himself a clear view of Steve's face and chest. He watched his dick disappear between Steve's breasts over and over again. Watched the beautiful mounds bounce and flex with his every thrust.

“Play with your nipples for me, Steve,” Tony ordered.

Steve moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, hips thrusting uselessly up behind Tony. But he did as asked. His hands moved, carefully making sure to keep his breasts squeezed tight around Tony's erection, until his fingers could comfortably wrap around his nipples.

“Like this?” he asked, and oh, that fucking _tease_. His voice was all high and breathy, uncertain: like he was that same, cute little nineteen-forties virgin that he was when they had first met. Like he and Tony hadn't done everything in the book together, and invented more besides. His blond lashes fluttered up at Tony, eyes wide and innocent.

But fuck if the charade wasn't working for Tony, if Steve's little roleplaying wasn't making his balls draw up tight and the desire to shoot his load all over those pretty little cherry-red lips build until it was almost unbearable.

His fingers were also barely fluttering over his nipples, not pinching and twisting at all.

“Be a good little slut and play with your nipples right, otherwise I won't jerk you off,” Tony growled.

A wicked little smirk crossed Steve's lips before he suppressed it. His fingers started playing with his nipples then, _really_ playing with them: pinching and twisting and eliciting soft little exclamations of pleasure from his lips. All the while his palms held firm onto his breasts, pushing them together nice and tight for Tony's wet, hot dick.

“Ung, fuck Steve, yeah, just like that,” Tony moaned.

“Feels good,” Steve breathed, long line of his neck shimmering with sweat as he strained with pleasure. “Please... Is that... is that good enough...”

Fumbling behind him Tony grabbed for Steve's cock, awkwardly stroking it as he sought his own completion. “That's good, babe. That's perfect. Yeah, keep going...”

Steve's features twisted beautifully as he came, spilling all over Tony's hand and his own stomach. Without missing a beat Tony brought his cum-covered hand forward and smeared it down between Steve's breasts, slickening the way more with it.

“Gonna come all over you,” Tony groaned. “All over your perfect tits. All over your face. You like that?”

“Love your cum,” Steve panted. “Please, Tony: cover me in your cum. Please.” 

Tony groaned at that, body shaking. He spilled himself between Steve's breasts, hips jerking disjointedly as he shot his load all over Steve's tits and neck, all the way up to his chin. Steve's eyes had slid shut, but one of his thumbs unerringly found the drop of cum on his chin and swiped it up, bringing it to his mouth to tongue off. Tony groaned and collapsed forward, boneless and sticky on Steve's chest.

After giving himself a moment to let the orgasm wind its way through his system, Tony lifted one hand and lazily patted at one of Steve's breast. “I love you, fantastic tit, you.”

“Thanks a lot,” Steve grumbled.

Rolling himself along Steve's chest, Tony turned to the other breast. “Sorry, sorry: I love you too, lefty.”

Shoving Tony off of him and onto the mattress, Steve petulantly scooted away to the other side of the bed. Tony laughed and crawled after him, curling up comfortably at Steve's side.

“Aw, don't be jealous, hot stuff. You're attached to those tits, after all.”

“You're such a knucklehead,” Steve grumbled.

Tony laughed and tapped his heel against Steve's shin. “Shut up, you loved it.”

After a moment of quiet, Steve reluctantly replied “Yeah, okay. Maybe it was alright.”

Then, just as Tony was drifting to sleep, Steve spoke again: “But this means you owe me one.”

“Mmm,” Tony mumbled. “Sure. What you want? Blowie in the shower tomorrow? I can do that.”

“Like I'd let you off that easy, mister,” Steve grumbled. Then “How are the repairs to the suit going? About ready for a _test drive_?”

Tony shivered at that. _Damn_. Trying to keep up with this super-soldier was going to be the death of him, one of these days. Luckily he had a great set of tits to go with all that stamina.

 


End file.
